The Spark
by Pineapple2014
Summary: The kiss that Callie and Arizona shared in the bathroom at Joe's created a spark- one that ignited into a passionate wildfire. A journey through Calzona's relationship, starting with their first date. ONESHOT, but could become longer, rating could change.


Hey everyone! This is my first attempt at a Calzona fic. They are my all time favorite couple and I have been reading Calzona fics for a while now so I thought I'd take a shot.

This fic goes through the beginning of their relationship, after their first kiss. The spark that ends up igniting into a passionate wildfire. As of right now, it is a oneshot but, depending on the feedback, I MAY feel some motivation to continue the story. Please R&R, it makes happy after I realize Callie and Arizona don't really exist :/

Disclaimer: I don't own GA. Props to Shonda Rhimes.

The First Date

"_Calliope, this is Julie," Callie nods, flashing her trademark confident smirk at the cute brunette. "…. My date," Arizona finishes. Smirk gone. Callie could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, a sign of her extreme embarrassment. Before her red face gave her away, Callie attempted nonchalance by taking a last sip of her drink, then quickly set it down and got the hell out of Dodge, consciously forcing herself to not exit Joe's at a dead sprint. _

_The entire walk home, Callie was berating herself for her spontaneous parade of swagger. Not that she didn't have anything to boast about… but really? If her goal was to make herself look like a complete ass, mission accomplished. Her performance only supported Arizona's accusation of her being a "newborn." _

_Sometimes she swore the universe had some twisted cockblocking vendetta against her._

**Post-Catastrophe at Joe's**

Callie spent the next few days at the hospital actively avoiding Arizona and, to be frank, it was exhausting. Everytime she caught a glimpse of those devilish blonde curls whizzing by on Heelys, Callie was apt to duck behind nurses stations or rush down an opposing hallway, juking out collegues and creating havoc all the way. Not only were her frantic flees pissing off those caught in her path of destruction, but they were also mentally draining for Callie. She couldn't get Arizona out of her head. Having that gorgeous imp swimming through her thoughts every other moment, whatever the reason, had worn her out. Especially when she ruined any chance at discovering what that kiss had sparked and where it could lead to.

It had been a long day and all Callie wanted was to go home and sleep. She thanked the gods as she got on the elevator, the anticipation of her cozy bed nearly killing her. She spent the last 6 hours rebuilding a knee from scratch for a division 1 college softball player and felt like she could use some new knees herself after the lengthy, yet successful procedure. Not to mention she had an Arizona sighting earlier in the day, which resulted in throwing herself haphazardly into a supply closet and clipping her knee on the doorjamb. In short, she was tired and sore and cranky… and still embarrassed. She bitterly cursed all romantic comedies and their unrealistic claims.

As she was inwardly condemning John Cusack and Patrick Dempsey and all those other schmucks whose grand romantic gestures were so readily accepted and revered, **she** walked onto the elevator. Dimpled smile and all. Callie's knee-jerk reaction was to run. Run and never look back at those deep blue eyes, twinkling with joy and curiosity. Too late. She looked. Callie took a deep breath and prepared herself for the longest elevator ride of her life, when Arizona began rambling, sharing details of her day as if it was a normal, everyday occurrence. Confused, Callie tried to stop her before she got too far because if she did, Callie knew she'd be recuperating for days.

"You don't have to do this, you know. We don't have to be… friends. It's a big hospital with lots of floors, lots of places to hide. I'm perfectly okay with doing that for the next few years," Callie said, trying to convey indifference.

Shaking her head, Arizona replied "you're not hearing me, Calliope. Sometimes I panic in the moment and I call it wrong. I misjudge a situation. So, if you're up for it… I'd like to take you to dinner," she said, attempting to show nonchalance in return.

Callie's jaw dropped. She quickly recovered, snapping it up into a look of supposition and finishing up with a half-hearted "maybe." Now it was Arizona's turn to feel the brutal burn of rejection. However, it didn't last long. Callie wasn't five feet from the elevator until she realized what an idiot she was being and rushed back to accept, just as the doors were sliding closed. Her last minute rsvp ended up looking a little frenzied but the two smiled, a look of understanding passing between them. Understanding and excitement. Tomorrow, Callie had a date with the perky ped's surgeon that had been clouding her consciousness for days and one thing was for sure- there was no way she was going to be able to sleep tonight.

**Preparation**

Callie was no amateur in the dating scene. Even as a busy med student, and then orthopedic surgeon, she found time to date and explore what was out there. Despite this fact, Callie had never felt more nervous. After an hour of showering, primping, plucking, and applying various moisturizers and makeup, it was time to pick out her outfit. Callie had purposely left herself a full hour to accomplish this task, and with good reason. After a solid 15 minutes, it looked like her closet had vomited all over her bedroom. Callie sat amidst the disorder, clad in only bra and underwear, head dropped low in indecision.

Thirty minutes later, Callie finally felt satisfied with her choice of wardrobe. She had settled on dark jeans, black pumps, and a short-sleeved red top that hugged her curves, while exposed a generous amount of back and shoulder. She heightened her look with smoky eyeshadow, knowingly emphasizing her naturally seductive features. She checked and re-checked herself in the mirror. Tweaked her hair, collected her purse, checked the mirror again. All there was left to do was wait.

Callie was toing the line of anxiety when she heard a knock at the door. She stood and took a deep breath, using all her might to walk, not run, to the source of her apprehension. She swung the door open and was met with the most beautiful smile she had ever laid eyes on. Arizona was the first to speak, however, it wasn't overwhelmingly notable. All she could get out was "Calliope… Wow." In an effort to end the impregnanted silence, Arizona offered up a "Ready to rock?" in her typically perky tone. Callie laughed and wondered what she had just gotten herself into.

**The Date**

Arizona chose to take Callie to a fun little pizza place called Tops that prides itself on homemade pies with unique toppings. Literally any topping you could think of they possessed and if they didn't have it, your pizza was free.

"Free pizza, huh?" Callie asked. "You ever gotten one?" she asked Arizona.

"Nope," she replied. "But I know someone who did once… it doesn't happen as often as you'd think."

"What was this magical topping?"

"Oysters," she said with an overly dramatic icky face, which earned her a giggle from Callie. At her soft laughter, Arizona couldn't help but stare, transfixed at the beautiful brunette before her. Trying to recover, she jumped at the first question that came to mind. "So what's your favorite topping?"

Callie took a moment, producing an adorable inquisitive expression. "If I absolutely had to choose, I'd go with pineapple." Arizona tilted her head to the side, giving an easy smile. Internally she was contemplating at how appropriate Callie's choice was. Calle, just like her pineapple, was fresh and exotic. It gave something seemingly ordinary and completely different flavor. She was soon broken out of her revery. "What about you? What's your all-time favorite topping?"

"I don't know. I'd say pepperoni, but I'm becoming a pretty big fan of the topping you're wearing right now, Calliope," she said with a smirk. The two roared with laughter at Arizona's play on words, however, both could see it in each others eyes how very evident their attraction was.

As dinner continued, conversation flowed, flirtatious comments were exchanged, and the two woman began to discover the other little by little. Before they knew it, they were at Callie's door, the hesitation almost palpable as each woman gauged the expectations of the other. As warm brown eyes met lively blue, the insecurity fell away, replaced with excitement and a hint of curiosity. Arizona reacted first, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind Callie's ear. Her hand remained, residing on Callie's cheek while her other moved to rest at her hip. She slowly pulled Callie in, their eyes remaining locked until their lips were a whisper apart. Callie closed the gap, her full lips gliding across Arizona's. The kiss was soft yet sensuous. It was as if their lips were acting of their own accord, moving easily and naturally against the other, like a well-choreographed dance.

When Arizona's tongue nipped softly at Callie's upper lip, she parted her lips without a second thought. Just as the women had gotten to know the other at dinner, their tongues were now exploring and getting to know each other at a deeper, more primal level. Only when oxygen became absolutely necessary did the two surface, exchanging looks of pure contentment. They whispered their goodnights and parted, wide grins erupting as soon as the door closed.

Before Callie went to bed that night, she couldn't help but ponder her previous inquiry… What had she gotten herself into?

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know your thoughts so I can decide whether it is a story line worth pursuing. Thanks!


End file.
